


Dress

by TobyCan



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobyCan/pseuds/TobyCan
Summary: The first fic I upload is smut of course.Just smut of Zacharie and Batter. Dresses involved as well.
Relationships: The Batter/Zacharie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> A dumb smut fic that I came up with while talking to my friends at like 2 am. Batter in a dress.

Batter sat on top of Zacharie with a smug smile. His dress covering both their legs as Batter suggestively slid his fingers into Zacharie's boxers. Zacharie kept staring up at Batter's face, completely flustered. Batter removed his boxers then lifted his dress up a little revealing his cock. He slid down onto Zacharie's dick and released his dress covering the sex scene again. 

Zacharie let out a soft grunt while Batter slid his hands to his. He held onto his hands for support before straddling Zacharie with that same smug smile. It was so pleasurable to both of them, Zacharie moaned while Batter tried to stay silent. Batter got up and brought Zacharie closer to him. Now Zacharie was partly sitting as Batter slid back onto his cock and wrapped his legs around Zacharie. 

Zacharie grabbed onto Batter's shoulders and lightly thrust against Batter. Batter began to softly moan as his cock was fully erect. Zacharie leaned down making him on top and began to thrust fast into Batter holding one of his arms up. Batter began to moan louder in pleasure as he began to move his arm down and rub his member as the thrusts sent waves of pleasure through him.

Zacharie thrust in one more time as Batter came on the inside of the dress not long before Zacharie did as well pulling out with cum spilling out onto the floor. Zacharie released Batter"s arm with Batter bringing him close for a kiss. They cuddled close to each other while panting. What a nice night of lovemaking.

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason this is my first work is because it's my most recent one. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
